Fixing The Story
by lexie9890
Summary: AU Set after Finn's B-day party. What I really wanted to happen, bring back my favorite character. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Fixing The Story**

_Where are they? God they are always late. I can't believe they convinced me to do this. Skip school for a whole week. I'm going to be so far behind._

**Logan: **Hey Ace, What's up?

**Rory: **Hey Logan, Colin, and Finn, what are you guys doing here?

**Colin: **We came to pick you up.

**Rory: **Pick me up?

**Logan: **Yeah we're all going for lunch today. Remember?

**Rory: **Oh My God, I completely forgot.

**Logan: **That's all right you remembered now, let's go.

**Rory: **Actually I can't.

**Finn: **Why not Love?

**Rory: **My best friends from high school are coming into town and we planned on spending the week in New York.

**Logan: **The whole week? So I guess we're not going to dinner later this week?

**Rory: **Ohhh right I meant to call you, but I've been so busy getting ready for this trip and getting everything done before I go. I'm so sorry.

**Logan: **That's cool Ace, it wasn't an obligation.

**Colin: **So Gilmore, these friends of yours, are they hot?

**Finn: **Would any of them happen to be a hot red head looking for a little Finn love?

**Rory: **Sorry Colin these girls are way out of your league and sorry Finn only a blonde and a brunette.

**Logan: **So there is only three of you?

**Rory: **Yep. We're going to have a girls bonding vacation. We haven't all been together since high school. Actually we still won't be since Paris isn't going. She wants to have a "love fest" with Doyle. _(shivers)_

**Boys: **_(making faces of disgust) _AH!!

**Rory: **Yeah tell me about.

**Logan: **Moving on. What time are your friends getting here?

**Rory: **We planned on leaving at 12pm so we could still have time to go out today.

**Colin: **Um It's 12:45pm

**Rory: **Oh I know, they are always "fashionably" late.

**Logan: **Since they're still not here how about me and the boys go and get us some coffee and we can wait with you.

**Rory: **You really don't have to, I'm sure you have better things to do.

**Colin: **Actually…

_Logan immediately interrupts Colin_

**Logan: **_(teasingly)_Better than being blessed with your presence, never.

_Rory blushes and looks at her feet_

**Logan: **Lets go Boys.


	2. Chapter 2

What is up with him? He went from totally cool with our "arrangement" to completely possessive at Finn's party, and now he needs to know where I am at all times!! It's really starting to get annoying. Wait, what am I saying? I wanted this. I wanted Logan to start acting like a boyfriend, but all I'm getting is the possessiveness and none of the commitment.

At the coffee cart…

**Logan: **Can I get 3 caramel macchiatos, a chocolate chip scone, and a small black coffee. What do you guys want?

**Colin:** Wait that's all for you and Rory?!

**Logan:** What can I say she loves coffee.

**Finn: **Yeah we've noticed, and we've also noticed that you know what her favorite coffee is, her favorite food, her favorite color, and her favorite books…

Logan Interrupts frustrated and defensive

**Logan:** yeah and?

**Colin: **No its nothing we just noticed that you know more about Gilmore than you know about any of the other girls you're dating.

**Finn: **Yeah you seem to be paying more attention to her than most lately.

**Logan: **Yeah okay, we're just having fun no commitment, back off.

**Colin:** Fine, fine no need to get defensive.

**Logan: **Are we done here?

The boys walk back over to Rory and drop the subject completely. Though Finn and Colin have knowing grins on their faces because they know their friend, the great Logan Huntzberger is falling fast.

**Rory:** Oh hey guys thanks.

**Logan: **Your friends aren't here yet?

**Rory: **Nope, but I'm used to it by now, they think that you'll be more excited when you see them if they make you wait.

**Logan: **They sound…interesting

**Rory: **Yep, I'm convinced they are their own species of Human.

Suddenly their conversation is drowned out by the sound of a loud tricked out engine and the sound of music blaring. They all turn to see a sleek, black Maserati pull up to the curb…

**Rory: **What the hell is he doing here?!

**Logan:** Who?

The driver climbs out of the car and locks eyes with Rory behind his dark sunglasses and smirks…

**Rory: **Tristan…


	3. Chapter 3

Rory: Tristan…

**Rory: **Tristan….

_What the hell is he doing here? I haven't seen him since…well since we broke up._

**Tristan: **How ya been Mary?

**Rory: **What the hell are you doing here? It was supposed to be a girl's vacation

**Tristan: **Yeah well, Mads and Louise stopped at Princeton on the way here and…

**Rory: **They paired of didn't they?

**Tristan: **Yep, so I decided to sacrifice my week to keep you company.

**Rory: **How kind of you, but I think I can handle it.

**Tristan: **Oh really? Okay I'm sure you'll have a great weekend in the city, sight seeing by yourself while they're off getting laid.

**Rory: **Shut up…

_The previously ignored boys decide to speak up._

**Logan: **Hey Ace you gonna introduce us?

**Rory: **Oh yeah sorry. Guys this is Tristan, an um old friend from High School, and Tristan this is Logan, Colin, and Finn, friends of mine.

**Tristan: **Nice to meet you boys. _Even as Tristan says this he never takes his eyes of Rory_

**Logan: **So old friends from High School?

_What is going on? Is Logan jealous? Maybe I should use this to my advantage._

**Rory: **Um yeah we dated for a little while in high school.

**Tristan (**_**smirks**_**): **Ah come on Mary it was more than a little while.

**Finn: **Mary?

**Tristan: **Yeah like Virgin Mary.

**Logan (**_**challengingly)**_**: **Well that doesn't exactly describe her anymore.

Rory glares at Logan

**Tristan: **Well maybe not, but when I _first _met her it described her perfectly. She had this air of innocence and naivety that just craved for someone to come along and corrupt her. I took good care of that if I do say so myself.

**Rory: **Tristan!!

**Tristan: **What? I think Logan made it very clear that he knows you're not a virgin.

**Rory: **That's none of your business

**Tristan: **Whatever you say, but its not you.

**Rory: **What isn't?

**Tristan: **Non-committed relationships, you deserve better.

**Rory: **Stop. How do you even know about that?

**Tristan: **Paris told me and I stopped off at Stars Hollow on my way here, I have Luke's in the car.

**Rory: **Thanks. Wait,my mom told you?!

**Tristan: **Yep, I get the feeling she doesn't like Logan here so much.

**Rory: **Again none of your business you no longer have a say in my life.

**Tristan: **Well I know he's nothing to worry about.

**Logan: **Excuse me!!

**Rory: **Logan! Relax. What the hell does that mean Tristan?

**Tristan: **Yeah down boy. That means from what Paris has told me he is basically a Tristan DuGrey Wannabe.

**Rory: **How so?

**Tristan: **Blonde, rich, playboy, two best friends he gets in trouble with, and a nickname for you.

**Rory: **Okay stop!

**Tristan: **What did I hit a nerve?

**Rory: **Stop causing trouble. Can we just go?

**Logan: **You're not actually going with him?

**Rory: **Of course I am. I want to spend this week with my friends even if it means I have to deal with this jackass.

**Tristan: **You love me admit it.

**Rory: **Never.

Rory turns away and starts walking to the car. Shortly after Tristan grabs Rory's bags and follows her, but not before having the last word.

**Tristan: **Hey Huntzberger, I'd watch out she has a hobby of taking playboys and making them her lovesick puppies, and she's really good at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina-I loved your idea, so here you go

Also during that party where Rory and Tristan kissed, it wasn't some random guy Summer hooked up with...hint hint.

_Was Logan really jealous or was he just being a possessive ass? Are Logan and Tristan really that similar? Am I attracted to Logan because is so much like Tristan?_

All of the questions and more raced through her head during the long car ride to NYC.

**Tristan: **Hey, you're not thinking about that loser are you?

**Rory: **Actually, I'm thinking about what an incredible jerk you are.

**Tristan: **Very funny, Mare. I'm serious what's going on in that head of your's?

**Rory: **Well to be honest I'm thinking about what you said.

**Tristan:**_(sarcastically)_What did I say?

**Rory:**_(sadly)_Shut up. I'm talking about what you said about you and Logan being so similar.

**Tristan: **Hey don't worry about him. Don't spend this whole trip wondering if you are with him for the wrong reasons. Even if you are _(he mumbles)._

**Rory: **What did you say?

**Tristan:** Oh um, I said you should relax and have fun.

**Rory: **Your right. From this point on I am forgetting all the guys in my life...well except for you of course.

**Tristan:**_(teasingly)_And that's exactly how it should be, Mare.

**Rory: **Very funny Tristan.

**Tristan: **Don't worry I'm gonna make sure you have a good time this week. So good that you might even forget about Logan Huntzberger altogether.

_He Laughs_

**Rory: **You know if I didn't know better I'd say that you were jealous...

**Tristan: **Well it's a good thing you know better.

The rest of the ride continued the same way, Tristan and Rory bantering. It was almost like they had never been apart...

--

Finally they arrived at the Plaza to be greeted by their friends

**Madeline&Louise:** Rory! Finally you made it. Did you like our surprise??

**Rory: **Umm not so much

**Tristan: **You know you loved it. She is just upset because she was with non-committment guy when I showed up.

**Louise: **Oh yeah. We heard all about him. Congrats Rory, I am very proud of you.

**Rory: **Wait a second you all know?

**Duncan: **Duh, Paris told Maddie and Louise, who told us, who of course then told Tristan. Then Tristan went to ask your mom about it.

**Bowman: **Yeah we know all about him, but we don't know his name.

**Rory: **Paris didn't tell you?

**Louise: **She thought you deserved a little privacy.

**Rory:**_(sarcastically) _Well wasn't that nice of her.

**Maddy:** Come on let's go get settled and lay out by the pool.

The Girls start to walk away when Bowman yells

**Bowman:** Wait if you were with him when Tristan showed up then Tristan must know his name. So it's only fair that you tell us all.

**Rory: **Fine, since Tristan will probably tell you later. His name is Logan Huntzberger.

The girls get on the elevator and the guys stand there speechless

**Duncan: **Dude, is she serious?

**Bowman: **You're ex-girlfriend is hooking up with your cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Fixing the Story..._

_**Bowman: **__You're ex-girlfriend is hooking up with your cousin._

**--**

**Tristan: **Unfortunately yes.

**Duncan:** What are you talking about man? Now its your chance to finally get back at that asshole.

**Tristan: **I don't need to get back at him

**Bowman: **But he hooked up with that Summer chick while you were going out and now he's hooking up with Rory.

**Duncan: **Actually you should thank him because if he hadn't hooked up with Summer you might not have gotten together with Rory.

Tristan and Bowman just stare at him blankly

**Duncan: **What?! It's true.

**Bowman: **Dude, just don't talk

**Duncan: **Whatever man. I'm going to see Maddie

Duncan walks away leaving Tristan and Bowman to talk

**Bowman: **Seriously though, what are you gonna do?

**Tristan: **About what?

**Bowman: **RORY AND LOGAN!!

**Tristan: **Nothing

**Bowman: **Are you kidding me?? You always said Rory was the love of your life. You finally have the opportunity to get the girl and get back at Logan. What's the problem?

**Tristan:** What if Rory finds out that Logan is my cousin? What if she thinks I'm only trying to get back with her to piss him off?

**Bowman: **Explain it to her, maybe she'll be on board.

**Tristan:** What do you want me to say, "Oh hey, you're kinda hooking up with my cousin who I hate because he hooked up with my girlfriend so you wanna help me get back him, oh yeah and I still love you"

**Bowman: **Exactly

**Tristan:** You really are an idiot

Tristan shakes his head and walks away

**Bowman: **What? What did I say?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I just wanted to start out by saying thanks everyone for the reviews. You are all so sweet. I'll try to update as much as possible. That might get harder once classes start, but I'll try. Okay on with the story...

A few hours later the girls are lounging by the pool while the boys are over at the bar.

**Lousie: **Okay so spill, Gilmore

**Maddie: **Yeah spill

**Rory:**_(evasively) _I don't know what you guys are talking about

**Maddie: **Actually neither do I

**Louise: **Yes you do Maddie. We're talking about the developing love triangle between Rory, Tristan, and non-commitment guy.

**Rory: **His name is Logan, I told you that.

**Maddie: **No you didn't. Logan who?

**Rory: **Huntzberger

**Louise&Maddie: **WHAT?!

**Rory: **OMG, relax you guys, what is your problem?

**Louise: **My problem is that I've been trying to get with him for years and I am still in line.

**Maddie: **Me too.

**Rory: **Well I'm not standing in your way.

**Louise: **Rory, we could never do that to you, you're our friend.

**Rory: **That's sweet guys, but really Logan and I are just casual.

Rory gets up and walks over to the bar

**Louise: **Well that's interesting…

**Maddie: **Yes it is, wait what?

**Louise: **_(ignoring Maddie) _Rory would kill us if we hooked up with Tristan, but if we hook up with Logan it's no big deal. Interesting…

**Maddie: **We would never hook up with Tristan.

**Louise: **I know that. We need a plan. A plan to get Rory and Tristan back together. Lets go find the guys.


	7. Chapter 7

While the girls were lounging by the pool the boys were stationed at the bar.

**Duncan: **So Tristan, What's the plan?

**Bowman: **Yeah spill.

**Tristan: **Who are you guys, Maddie and Louise?

**Bowman: **Don't ignore the question, what are you going to do?

**Tristan: **Nothing

**Duncan&Bowman: **Nothing!!

**Tristan: **Will you two shut up!

**Duncan: **I'm sorry, but the love of your life is sitting right over there and you're telling us that you have no plans to try and get her back?

**Tristan: **Exactly

**Bowman: **But I thought you wanted to be with her?

**Tristan: **I do, but I don't it to be because I tricked her or convinced her I am better than the other guy. I want her to see that on her own.

**Duncan: **Wow that's really sweet man.

**Tristan: **Thanks, I thought so.

**Bowman: **Seriously?

Bowman walks away from his two friends frustrated with their behavior.

**Duncan: **Forget him, it's a good plan.

Suddenly Rory appears at their side.

**Rory: **What's a good plan?

**Duncan: **God Rory, make a noise next time.

**Rory: **Sorry Duncan, I didn't know you were such a baby.

**Duncan: **Whatever. Hmm maybe I'll go get Maddie to um comfort me. Later

Duncan walks away leaving Tristan and Rory alone at the bar.

**Rory: **Well that was…weird.

**Tristan: **A little bit, but it's interesting.

**Rory: **What is?

**Tristan: **You getting rid of Duncan so we can be alone.

**Rory:** Yeah Yeah in your dreams.Okay so what's a good plan?

**Tristan: **Avoiding the truth I see, I'll bite. The plan to go to Simon's for dinner tonight, then maybe to a club.

**Rory: **And that caused Bowman to storm away from you?

**Tristan: **Uh yeah, he wanted to spend the whole night clubbing and never eating, but I knew that couldn't happen when you're with us.

**Rory: **Definitely not. So we never really got a chance to talk in the car, how have you been?

**Tristan: **I've been good and I thought you should be the first to know, I stood up to James.

**Rory: **What do you mean?

**Tristan: **I'm not Pre-law anymore; I'm going to be an architect.

**Rory: **Oh my god Tristan, that is so great. I remember drawing little buildings all over your notebook…and mine in high school.

**Tristan: **So what about you? You still want to be an overseas correspondent.

**Rory: **Actually…promise not to tell?

**Tristan: **I swear, it'll be our secret.

**Rory: **I want to work in print. I want to work for the New York Times.

**Tristan: **Rory that's awesome and I never did like the idea of you reporting in war zones, I'd worry about you too much.

**Rory: **You would?

The two locked eyes for a few fleeting seconds and just when Tristan was about to respond…

**Louise: **Rory! Come on, we're going shopping!

**Rory: **Okay I'll be there in a minute. _(Turning towards Tristan) _I'm really proud of you Tristan; you're going to be great.

**Tristan: **So are you Mare, see you later.

Both go their separate ways thinking the exact same thing.

_Damn Louise._

Just like that a moment what ruined by a bossy friend, but remember they have a whole week together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Please don't sue me; you won't get much anyway _;)

I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, school is kicking my ass, but will be on Christmas break soon so I will have plenty of time to continue this story and start others yay!

**Back at Yale**

**Logan:** What the hell?!?!?

_Colin and Finn look at each other knowingly_

**Logan: **How could she hook up with my cousin? She is just trying to make me jealous.

**Colin: **Uhh Logan, I don't think she knows you guys are cousins.

**Finn: **Yeah mate, Reporter girl wouldn't do that.

**Logan: **You're probably right. Wait! I should tell her she'll be glad I did.

**Colin: **Or she won't care because I really don't think she is hooking up with him.

**Logan: **What are you talking about? It's Tristan DuGray!

**Colin: **True, but it's also Gilmore. She wouldn't just start sleeping with her ex after years of not seeing each other.

**Finn: **and I don't think she would hook up with two guys at once.

**Colin: **Also, I heard he's changed.

**Logan:** What are you talking about?

**Colin: **He stood up to his father, blew off the plan. He stopped sleeping around and he's got an internship. He grew up.

**Logan: **Whatever, that's all on the surface. He's still the same guy underneath.

**Finn **What do mean by that mate?

**Logan: **What I mean is that he's always up for a little competition.

**Colin: **Logan, come on man think about this first.

**Logan: **Let's go.

**Back to the Good Stuff**

**Louise: **Okay so what are we doing tonight?

**Rory: **Tristan said that the guys were talking about getting something to eat and then maybe going to a club.

**Louise: **Oh, Tristan said, huh?

**Rory: **What are talking about?

**Louise: **Don't play all innocent, we saw how you and Tristan were looking at each other.

**Maddie: **OOO Rory and Tristan action.

**Rory: **No there was no Rory and Tristan action. We were just catching up, Louise doesn't know what she's talking about.

**Louise: **I know what I saw and things were getting pretty intense between you two.

**Maddie: **Things are always intense between them, that's the problem. They're either fighting or their all over each other.

**Louise: **True, I wonder which on it is gonna be this time?

**Rory: **Will you two stop it. Nothing is going to happen we're just friends.

**Louise: **Why? Because of Logan? If that's it, new flash, I doubt he's sitting alone at Yale pining for you.

**Rory: **Stop it. You know that's not it. Things between Tristan and I never work out, it's better for us to just be friends.

**Maddie: **Since when have you guys ever been just friends?

**Rory: **Since right now.

_Rory walks over to the changing rooms_

**Louise: **That's it; we have to take matters into our own hands.

**Maddie: **Let's do it.

**Later That Night**

_The guys are sitting in the living room of their suite waiting for the girls_

**Bowman: **God why are they taking so long?

**Duncan: **Dude, have you met them?

**Bowman: **You know what I'm tired of waiting for these chicks.

**Tristan: **So what? You're gonna hook up with some one new tonight?

**Bowman: **Yeah man, maybe it's time for a change, someone new.

_The girls quietly come out of their room._

**Louise: **Like you could find someone new.

**Bowman: **Hey baby. Sorry that was just guy talk, you know nothing serious.

**Louise: **Yeah whatever. Get my purse for me.

_Louise heads out the door with Bowman close behind_

**Duncan: **That boy is whipped.

**Maddie: **Um Duncan, can you get me my coat?

**Duncan: **Sure thing sweetie.

_Rory and Tristan laugh as Maddie and Duncan walk out the door_

**Rory: **Wow they are definitely one of a kind.

**Tristan: **You can say that again. Sometimes I wonder why we are still friends.

**Rory: **Because they're the only ones that can stand you for long periods of time.

**Tristan: **Very funny Mare. You ready to go?

**Rory: **Yep, let's head out for a night of chaperoning.

**Tristan: **Who knows, this could be a very interesting evening…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing at all, I'm serious.

Hi everyone, I'm Lexie and I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story and for all your sweet comments. This is my first ever story and it's been such a good experience (and a break from schoolwork) so thanks again and I hope you continue reading.

**At the Club**

Rory and Tristan are sitting in a booth at the back of the club while Maddie and Duncan are on the dance floor. Louise and Bowman are nowhere to be found ;)

_God he smells so good, no not just good, intoxicating. I can't believe this is happening. I haven't seen him in years and as soon as I'm around him again I'm mush. I can't give in. I can't be the girl who is with more than one guy at a time, but his is making that decision very hard._

_I never thought I'd say this, but Duncan and Bowman were right. I shouldn't just passively purse Rory, hoping one day she'll want me back. I have to go for it. The idea of Logan, actually any guy other than me, touching her drives me crazy. Forget being only friends, who was I kidding we have never been just friends. I still love her, I have to get her back._

**Tristan: **Hey Mary, you want a drink?

**Rory: **Yeah sure, I'll have a…

**Tristan: **Don't worry I got it.

**Across the Club**

Louise and Bowman are seen slipping out of the women's restroom looking slightly disheveled. They head over to the dance floor to join Maddie and Duncan.

**Duncan: **Have fun?

**Bowman: **Always do.

**Louise: **Damn right. Where are Rory and Tristan?

**Maddie: **Back in the booth talking.

**Louise: **Wow this might be easier than I thought it was going to be.

**Duncan: **What are you talking about?

**Louise: **Nothing

**Maddie: **Our plan to get Rory and Tristan back together.

**Louise: **Maddie! What the hell? We weren't telling them remember?

**Bowman: **Why not? We can be subtle.

**Louise: **That's the problem. We don't have time for subtle.

**Duncan: **Why not?

**Louise: **From what Rory has told us about him, Logan seems like a jealous, competitive guy. If he thinks Rory is gonna dump him for some other guy he'll commit for all the wrong reasons.

**Bowman: **Yeah that sounds like Huntzburger. He was always trying to compete with Tristan growing up.

**Louise&Maddie: **Wait they know each other?!?!?

**Duncan: **Way to go man.

**Maddie: **You knew this whole time too? We have to tell Rory.

**Duncan: **No you can't.

**Maddie: **Why not?

**Bowman: **Because you know that as soon as you tell her any shot she and Tristan have goes away.

**Maddie: **You're right; she would never want to come between family, even family like DuGray and Huntzburger.

**Louise: **Okay so we just sit backs and wait until she and Tristan are together and Logan is out of the picture.

**Duncan: **Exactly.

**Maddie: **But when she finds out she's gonna freak and blame him as well as us.

**Bowman: **It's not like we're lying to her. We're merely withholding information for her own good.

**Duncan: **Exactly we're letting nature run its course.

**Maddie: **Fine, we won't say anything.

**Bowman: **Good and look how well your plan is working already.

_Tristan returned to the booth with Rory's drink_

**Rory: **Long Island Iced Tea? Your remembered?

**Tristan: **Of course, I remember everything about you.

**Rory: **Oh really? Like what?

**Tristan: **Well for one thing I remember you like…

_Tristan leans in slowly and….._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good holiday season, I know I did. Thanks again for all of your comments and to everyone who added this to their favorites and/or their story alerts, I really appreciate it. Also thank you to dayamiracle, Literati Lover, and for your ideas, they really helped. I wanted to make sure that I updated at least once before I went back to school, so here we go.

_Tristan leans in slowly and….._

**Still at The Club**

_Omg he is going to kiss me! I don't know if I am ready for this. I'm not sure how I feel about him. I'm not even sure how I feel about Logan. What should I do? Should stop him until I'm sure? Should I let him kiss me? _

Tristan leans further in moving slightly to the side and whispered…

**Tristan: **I remember that you loved when I did this.

He starts to gently nibble on her earlobe and kiss just below her ear.

_Oh this feels so good. Why did he have to do that? I hate that he can do this to me. Now I'm even more confused. Be in a no strings relationship with Logan or get back together with Tristan? Wait, what am I talking about? Tristan never mentioned anything about getting back together. What if this is just a hook up for him, something to do while he's in town?_

**Rory:** Wait. Tristan please stop.

**Tristan: **Is something wrong?

**Rory: **Yes, I mean no. God! I don't know what I mean. I don't know what I want.

**Tristan: **Okay, I'm confused. I thought we were getting along.

**Rory: **We are and you kissing my neck felt so good, but…

Rory pauses trying to collect her thoughts.

**Tristan: **but what Rory?

**Rory: **Listen, I really like you. I tried so hard to fight it, but whenever I'm around you I can't but feel like that lovesick teenager I was in High School.

**Tristan: **So what's the problem?

**Rory: **I don't know what I want. Hell I don't even know what you want to come from this.

**Tristan: **Rory…

**Rory: **I mean is this just a hook up for you? Is this for closure? Do you want a relationship? Am I ready for a relationship? And of course there's Logan. What do I do about him? I have feelings for him too. Can I really be the kind of girl who is hooking up with two guys at the same time? If we do get back together, how do I handle him?

**Tristan: **Rory! Breathe!

**Rory: **Right sorry. I just don't know what to do here.

**Tristan: **I can tell. How about this? I'll tell you what I want and maybe that will help ease the confusion.

**Rory: **Okay maybe, go ahead.

_Here goes nothing_

**Tristan: **You're the most amazing person I have ever met and I consider myself lucky to have been able to just be around you not to mention date you and fall in love you. You could never be just a hook up to me. I know you're confused about your feelings for me and unfortunately for Logan, so I am not going to pressure you for anything because I don't want to risk losing you. I love you Rory. I always have. I want to be in a relationship with you and only you, but if you can't do that right now just know I'm not going to give up. Even if your still with Logan I am going to actively pursue you because I want you.

**Rory: **How are you going to that? You go to Princeton and I go to Yale. We'll be so far away from each other.

**Tristan: **There's actually something I've been wanting to tell you. I'm not in town just to visit.

**Rory: **What?

**Tristan: **I'm transferring to Yale. It has a better Architecture program and it has you.

For the first time in a long time Rory Gilmore was speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Please don't sue me; you won't get much anyway _;)

Hey Everyone!! Just the other day I was thinking how much I hate it when people don't update for like months…then I realized that was me  Sorry guys!! This semester is killing me and I've just been super stressed. Excuses, excuses here's the new chapter.

_**Previously**_

For the first time in a long time Rory Gilmore was speechless.

**At the Club**

Rory and Tristan continued to sit there staring into each others' eyes. Tristan trying to figure out what Rory is trying to decide what to do next.

_God! How could he do this to me? He promised he wouldn't pressure me, transferring to Yale for me IS pressure! Even though I am so mad it's still kind of sweet. AHHH this is not helping._

Suddenly its Rory's turn to lean towards Tristan and this time neither of them turns their head. Their lips meet and it fireworks all over again, but Rory abruptly pulls away after only a few seconds.

**Rory: **Don't transfer for me.

**Tristan: **Wait. What?

**Rory: **You loved Princeton, you told me. If you're going to transfer to Yale it has to be because you want it and it's what's best for your career. I can't be the reason.

**Tristan: **Why the hell not?

**Rory: **Because no matter how much I loved you in high school I would never have given up on Harvard, well Yale now, for you.

**Tristan: **I never would have asked you to.

**Rory: **I know that. That's why I want you to take me out of the decision. You have to do this for you. I couldn't stand it you ended up resenting me for it.

**Tristan:** Mary, I could never resent you. I lo…

Rory interrupts him

**Rory: **Tristan please! Just promise me you're transferring for yourself.

They stared at each other again for a short while.

_Does she not want me at Yale? Does she not want me to transfer for her because she is planning on picking Logan? Whatever the reason I'll do anything to make her happy._

**Tristan: **Okay I promise. Like I said before, Yale has a better architecture department.

**Rory: **Thank you.

**Tristan: **New subject?

**Rory: **Definitely.

**Tristan: **Okay then, about that kiss?

**Rory: **Oh God!

Rory buries her head in her hands embarrassed by her lack of control around this guy.

**Tristan: **No don't be embarrassed, I loved it.

**Rory: **While I didn't like your reason for transferring, it was a really sweet gesture.

_Score!!!_

**Tristan: **So you think I'm sweet huh?

**Rory: **No, I take it back.

**Tristan: **What? Why?

**Rory: **Because your ego is starting to suffocate me.

**Tristan: **Oh no you can't take it back now. You think I'm sweet, you love me.

**Rory: **Stop.

Tristan begins to yell at the top of his lungs

**Tristan: **YOU LOVE ME!!!!

**Across the Club-While all of this is going on**

**Louise: **What did he just say?

**Maddie: **Why are they staring at each other like that.

**Bowman: **He probably just told her about him transferring to Yale.

**Maddie & Louise: **What?!?

**Duncan: **Yeah, his advisor at Princeton said that if he was really serious about becoming an architect then Yale would be a better place for him and of course Rory goes there.

**Maddie: **Aww that is so sweet. They are so cute together. I mean serious just look at them.

They all look over just as Rory and Tristan kiss

**Louise: **Wow I'm good.

**Bowman: **What we didn't even do anything, we've been over here all night.

**Louise: **Exactly giving them their space to reconnect and look it worked.

**Duncan: **I wouldn't be too sure about that.

**Louise: **What are you talking about?

**Maddie: **They're fighting.

**Louise: **About what?!?

**Maddie: **I don't know, I'm standing here with you.

**Duncan: **Oh wait look!

They all look over again to see Rory blushing and Tristan smirking.

**Bowman: **and things are back to normal.

**Louise: **Good I was getting a little worried I might have to intervene.

**Duncan: **Hold that thought. We've got a problem.

The group's gaze follows in the direction of Duncan's hand and there at the main entrance is none other than Logan Huntzburger.

Then they turn their heads back to the cute couple just in time to hear Tristan yell.

**Tristan: **YOU LOVE ME!!

Unfortunately they weren't the only ones that heard it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fixing The Story**

**A.N. **Hey I'm back! Sorry it has taken forever for me to update, I just finished my first year in college and I finally have time for myself and writing. I really enjoy this story so I am definitely going to continue. Also I just finished re-reading it to try and decide where to go and I just want to apologize for my grammer/spelling mistakes, it's a little sad seeing as I'm in college haha.

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing except my phone and my computer.

_**Previously: **__Unfortunately they weren't the only ones that heard it._

Suddenly Logan changes direction and heads straight for the happy couple. Seeing this the group rushes forward hoping to intercept him.

**Louise: **Where the hell do you think you're going?

**Logan: **I am going to have a chat with my girl

The entire group, Colin and Finn included, look at him shocked.

**Louise: **Oh really? Rory is you're girl? Since when?

**Maddie: **Yeah, last I heard you were sleeping your way through the female population of Yale.

**Logan: **Hold on, you can't judge me. Who are you anyway?

**Louise: **We're her best friends.

Realizing his mistake, Logan starts to back track.

**Logan: **Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I just really need to talk to Rory and sort things out with her.

**Duncan: **What things?

**Logan: **I want to tell her I'm sorry and that I want to be with her. I want to commit.

**Colin: **Logan, dude seriously?!?

**Logan: **I am serious. I want to be with Rory and just Rory.

**Finn: **Come on man, think about this.

**Louise: **You really should listen to your friends.

**Logan: **Why? Because you want Rory to get back together with DuGrey?

**Bowman: **Yes.

**Louise: **I think the real question is why do you want to commit to Rory?

Logan is confused by this question.

_Why wouldn't these girls want me to be their friend's boyfriend? Everyone wants to have some sort of connection to me. This would be good for them too._

**Logan:** I want to be her boyfriend because I care about her and I want to make the commitment.

**Bowman: **I don't believe him.

**Duncan: **Me neither. Girls?

**Maddie&Louise: **Nope.

**Louise: **We think you just hate to lose.

**Logan: **Well it's a good thing the decision isn't up to you. This is between me and Rory. Now get out of my way.

**Bowman: **Fine, but it's your funeral.

Logan storms past Rory's protectors and continues his path to the happy couple. Meanwhile Colin and Finn hang back, unsure of what to say next.

**Louise: **Who are you?

**Colin: **Unfortunately we are that idiot's best friends.

**Duncan: **So you agree with us?

**Colin: **He may be our best friend, but we also care about Gilmore and we don't think he is making the best choice for either of them.

**Finn: **Yeah, we love them both, but we also know that Logan won't change for anyone.

**Louise: **Okay so what can we do to get him to back off.

**Colin: **Nothing. Once he has his mind set on something you can't convince him otherwise.

**Maddie: **There has to be something.

**Finn: **Logan won't give up until her gets her or she dumps him flat out.

**Louise: **Damn, Rory is so confused about her feelings that she won't give up on him right away.

**Duncan: **Don't worry we'll think of something. Let's head over to the table and keep them all out of trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meanwhile Across the Club**

Rory and Tristan are so caught up in each other that they don't even notice the "other" blonde headed their way with a determined look on his face.

_This should be easy. All I have to do is tell Rory that I want to be with her and I win. Tristan will be out of the picture forever._

Logan coughs to make his presence known and Rory jumps at the site of him.

**Rory: **Oh My God! Logan, what are you doing here?

**Logan: **The guys and I took a spur of the moment road trip and ended up here.

**Tristan: **How convenient.

He stares at Logan challengingly

**Logan: **Isn't it? It must be fate.

**Rory: **So how are you Logan?

**Logan: **I am great. I am so great because today I had an amazing revelation.

**Rory: **Oh really? What was it?

**Logan: **I want to be with you.

**Rory: **What?!? Are you serious?

**Logan: **Yeah, I am serious. As soon as I saw you drive off with Tristan I knew I never wanted that to happen again. I want it to be just you and me.

**Tristan: **Interesting how you only came to this realization after you saw her with another guy.

**Logan: **It doesn't matter how it happened, just that it did. Isn't this what you wanted Rory, for you and me to be together?

Logan is right. I have wanted this for a long time, but then again Tristan is right too. Why did it take Logan this long to realize this? Why did he have to be faced with losing me to want to commit?

**Rory: **I don't know anymore.

Tristan let out a sigh of relief

_Thank God I still have a chance._

**Logan: **Why? Because of him?

**Rory: **Well yes.

_Score!_

_Shit! Time for the secret weapon._

**Logan: **I can't believe you would do this Tristan. Come between me and the girl I care about. God man we're cousins.

Tristan cringes and Logan smirks

**Rory: **What? You guys are cousin and neither of you said anything! I can't believe either of you. How could you do this to me?

**Tristan: **Mary, please let me explain.

**Rory: **No! I need time to think. I have to go.

With that Rory rushes out of the club followed closely by Maddie and Louise. Leaving the two blondes staring after her.

**Logan: **Look at what you did!

**Tristan: **What?!? Me? You're the one that's making her cry. We were having a great time before you got here.

**Logan: **Well you need just get out of our way and let us be happy.

**Tristan: **What are you talking about? You didn't want her until you saw that I wanted her back.

**Logan: **I've wanted her all along. I just didn't realize it until I was faced with losing her.

With that Tristan gets in Logan's face and continues to stare directly into his eyes.

**Tristan: **You always do this. Ever since we were little, you always had to compete with me. Rory isn't a car.

**Logan: **I know that! Did you ever think that maybe I actually care about her? Did that ever cross your mind?

**Tristan: **NO! It didn't because you don't care about anyone, but yourself.

**Logan: **That's it. This conversation is over. Let the best man win.

Logan stalks off leaving his cousin and friends behind.

**Colin: **We're sorry about him.

**Tristan: **Don't worry I'm used to it. It's been like this my whole life.

_What's going to happen now? Things were going so well with Rory and me, but I know my cousin, he isn't going to give up. I have to find her. I need to talk to her. We have to work this out. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to The WB/The CW.

Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading my story. I really appreciate your comments and opinions, so please review more so I can make this story more enjoyable for the readers. Also I could always use new ideas and inspiration. Hope everyone is having a great summer.

_**Previously**_

_What's going to happen now? Things were going so well with Rory and me, but I know my cousin, he isn't going to give up. I have to find her. I need to talk to her. We have to work this out. _

**Back at the Hotel**

Rory and the girls had been back at the hotel for a while now. Maddie and Louise were doing everything they could think of to help get Rory's mind of her…turbulent love life.

**Louise: **Hey Rory, do you want to watch a movie? Maybe Breakfast at Tiffany's?

**Rory: **I think this is a Willy Wonka night.

**Louise: **Damn, that bad?

**Rory: **Unfortunately.

**Maddie: **Willy Wonka it is. Do you want to order room service and charge it to the boy's room?

**Louise: **Yeah, spending other people's money always makes me feel better.

Rory laughs quietly

**Rory: **I'm not sure it'll help but sure. Actually I'll be right back; I just need to lie down for a minute. Call me when the food gets here.

Rory walked sadly into her room and closed the door. Maddie and Louise look at each other sadly.

**Maddie: **I knew this was going to blow up. Poor Rory.

**Louise: **This Logan guy sucks. I mean anyone could see how happy Rory looked with Tristan, why did he have to ruin it?

**Maddie: **Forget that. How are we going to get Rory to forgive Tristan and us when she finds out we knew the whole time?

**Rory: **Knew what?

Maddie and Louise look back shocked and frightened.

**While Maddie and Louise were talking…**

_This is ridiculous! How can this all be happening to me? I go from absolutely no guys to two at once? I need to re-evaluate everything. I know I want commitment, but with who? Logan? Tristan? What am I thinking? I can't be with either of them, they're cousins, Family!! Did they really think that I wouldn't find out? I am so confused. Maybe I should talk to Maddie and Louise? Yeah I will, they have more experience with this stuff than I do._

Rory slowly gets out of bed and walks to the door. She hears the girls talking and decides to listen in for a minute.

**Maddie: **Forget that. How are we going to get Rory to forgive Tristan and us when she finds out we knew the whole time?

**Rory: **Knew what?

_Oh no she heard us. We have to say something. She is going to hate us._

_Oh no_

Rory repeats herself.

**Rory: **What did you know that I didn't know?

**Louise: **Rory, we're really sorry we should have told you, but we didn't think you would give Tristan a fair chance if you did.

**Rory: **Tell me what?!?

**Maddie: **That Logan and Tristan were cousins.

**Rory: **You guys knew? You're my friends, you should have told me. You made me look like a fool.

**Maddie: **See I told you we should have told her.

**Louise: **Shut up. Listen Rory, we thought we were doing what was best for you. Tristan makes you so happy and could you honestly tell me that you would have given him a chance if you knew they were related.

Louise and Rory stare at each other silently for a minute, both of them challenging the other the look away first. Finally Rory looks down sadly.

**Rory: **You're right, but know I don't know what to do. I have feelings for both of them.

**Louise: **Because they're the same person.

**Rory: **Why does everyone keep saying that?

**Maddie: **Because it's true.

**Rory: **Is that why you guys think I am attracted to Logan?

**Louise: **Yes, I think that that's part of it. When you met Tristan you had just entered into our world and you were too scared to take that risk. Maybe you saw Logan as your do-over.

**Rory: **So what do I do now?

**Maddie: **We know that have legitimate feelings for both of them. Forget about what they want or we want. You just have to think hard about who is best for you. You have to figure out who you want.

**Rory: **Wow Maddie. You're right, but I still don't know who I want.

**Louise: **You need time to just relax and think. Come on let's watch some Audrey and pig out. You can deal with everything in the morning.

**Rory: **That sounds great. Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do without you.

**Maddie: **You'd be lost.

**Louise: **Absolutely hopeless.

The girls look at each other completely serious before bursting out in laughter. They head over to the couch with their arms around each other.

**Outside the girls' room**

Tristan has been pacing outside of girls' suite for that last half an hour, while Duncan and Bowman leaned against the wall looking at their friend cautiously.

**Tristan: **Okay Okay. How about this? Rory listen I…no. Damn. I have no idea what to say.

**Bowman: **Come on man. They're probably asleep. Let's just go to sleep and you can talk to her tomorrow.

**Duncan: **Yeah you'll be able to think of something great in the morning.

**Tristan: **No I'm not leaving. I have to talk to her. You guys can go back to the room if you want.

**Duncan: **Are you sure?

**Bowman: **Shut up dude I'm tired. Let's get out of here before he decides he needs us.

Tristan laughs silently. The guys are happy they finally got some emotion out of him.

**Tristan: **Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning and if this doesn't work we can strategize.

**Duncan: **Okay later man.

Duncan and Bowman turn around and slowly start walking to room feeling bad for their love sick friend. Meanwhile Tristan leans against the wall directly across from the door to the suite. As the night continued he slowly slid down the wall and finally settled down on the floor. That is where Rory found him the next morning.

**Rory: **Oh My God. Maddie, Louise come here.

**Maddie: **Oh wow. Has he been here all night?

**Rory: **It seems like it. Why would he do that?

**Louise: **At least know you know who you should pick.

**Rory: **What do you mean?

**Louise: **You don't see Logan anywhere do you?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…if I did Gilmore Girls would still be on ;)

Hey everyone! I hope you all had a happy fourth. I haven't written in a while so I decided to add another chapter. Thanks again for all reviews, favorites, and adding my story to your story alerts. Love you all.

_**Previously**_

**Louise: **At least know you know who you should pick.

**Rory: **What do you mean?

**Louise: **You don't see Logan anywhere do you?

**Outside the Girl's Suite**

**Rory: **That's true, but maybe he is doing what I asked. He's giving me my space so I can figure everything out.

**Maddie: **Or maybe Tristan is the guy for you.

**Rory: **God, what do I do now?

**Louise: **Well no matter whom you decide, Tristan is going to wake up soon and he's going to want to talk.

Of course, as soon as Louise said that Tristan started to wake up.

_Crap! Crap! I am not ready to face all this. I don't know what to do or who I want to be with. I have to get out of here._

Rory starts to do what she does best, running. Unfortunately Louise grabbed her before she could get away.

**Louise: **Oh no you don't. You're going to stay here and talk to him. At least listen to what he has to say.

**Rory: **But Louise! I'm not ready to face this.

**Louise: **Yeah well ready or not.

Louise's voice seemed to have shocked Tristan awake.

**Tristan: **Oh crap I fell asleep. Rory I really need to talk to you. Please just give me a few minutes.

_I can't believe he slept out here all night. That couldn't have been comfortable, so the least I could do is hear what he has to say._

**Rory: **Okay fine. Come on in, we can talk in my room.

Rory turns back into her suite, followed closely by Tristan and of course Maddie and Louise wanted to see what was going to happen.

When Rory makes it to her door she realizes that she and Tristan are not alone.

**Rory: **Uhm, guyswhat are you guys doing?

**Louise: **What? This is our suite too; we can hang out in the common area if we want to.

**Maddie: **And we want to be able to hear what you guys are saying.

Rory and Louise turn to glare at her while Tristan chuckles at the scene playing out in front of him.

**Louise: **Smooth Maddie.

**Maddie: **What? We all know it's true.

Rory joins in laughing.

**Rory: **Come on Tristan. We'll just have to pretend they're not here.

**Inside Rory's Room**

_Okay this is kind of awkward. Last night everything was so easy and now everything is so off between us. _

**Rory: **Um you can take a seat wherever.

She gestures to the chair by the vanity, but of course Tristan chooses to sit on her bed. He pats the space next to him, silently asking Rory to sit and listen to what he has to say. After hesitating slightly, Rory walks over to her bed and sits down, doing her best to keep a safe distance between them. She needed to keep her head clear.

_Okay here goes nothing Tristan. Come on! Man up. This is Rory Gilmore, the girl of your dream, and you finally have somewhat of a second chance. DON'T BLOW IT!_

**Tristan: **So the last 24 hours have been pretty interesting.

_Smooth Dugray, real smooth._

**Rory: **To say the least.

**Tristan: **Well here goes nothing. I really wanted to tell you how sorry I am about not telling you the truth. You have to know it wasn't a competition for me and it still isn't. I just didn't think you'd give me a chance if you knew the guy you were seeing is my cousin. I know that was wrong. I just really thought that…

Rory holds up her hand gesturing for him to stop talking.

**Rory: **You're right. 

**Tristan: **What?

**Rory: **You're right. If I had known that you and Logan were cousins I probably wouldn't have kissed you last night.

_Okay what do I say now? She basically just admitted that if she had known we were cousins she would have picked Logan over me, but that's not how it went down. Does that mean I still have a chance?_

Noticing that Tristan seemed at a loss for words, Rory tries her best to get him to finish what he was saying.

**Rory: **I'm sorry for interrupting you. I just wanted to make sure you knew all the facts before you continued. In case you wanted to change your mind.

_Does she really think I would do that? I love her! I have to find a way to prove to her that I'm not going anywhere unless she wants me to._

For a few moments Tristan cannot do anything except stare at Rory, trying to figure out how to put his feelings into words and make her understand.

_Oh no! Why isn't he saying anything? Is he going to leave? Do I want him to? God! Why can't I just make up my mind for once?_

**Tristan: **Rory, listen to me. I am not going to change my mind, not now, not ever. Well unless you want me too.

**Rory: **I don't…I mean I do…I have no idea what I want.

**Tristan: **I know. I get it, you need time to yourself to help you figure things out. However before I give you that time I need you to hear me out.

**Rory: **Okay go ahead.

**Tristan: **You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know I screwed things up in high school and I really wanted this to be our second chance because I think we deserve it. I will do whatever I can to make you see that. I love you Rory, I always have, but if its Logan you want I won't get in the way.

**Rory: **Wow…that was…wow. You're good you know that?

Both Rory and Tristan laugh at this comment.

**Tristan: **True, but I meant every word.

**Rory: **I know you did.

**Tristan: **Why? What were you expecting me to say?

**Rory: **To be honest I was expecting you to bad mouth Logan a little bit.

**Tristan: **I want you to pick me because I'm the one you want, not because I'm better than your other option.

**Rory: **Okay.

**Tristan: **Well that's what I wanted to say. I'll give you the space you wanted.

Tristan gets up from the bed and heads for the door.

**Rory: **Maybe Louise was right? Maybe this won't be that difficult of a decision?

_YES!!! Don't get ahead of yourself man._

**Tristan: **What do you mean?

**Rory: **I don't see Logan anywhere around here.

**Tristan: **True, but I'll still give you space. You have a tough decision to make.

Tristan starts to open the door while still facing Rory with a teasing smirk.

**Tristan: **Between a guy who will treat queen and…him.

Rory looks into the now open doorway and sees Logan standing there with his hand raised to knock.


End file.
